staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 Stycznia 2007
TVP 1 06:05 Warto kochać - odc. 1; serial TVP 06:50 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:35 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Studio 5-10-15 08:30 Byli sobie odkrywcy - odc.13 Vitus Bering; serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1997) 09:00 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:25 Studio 5-10-15 09:50 Kadra 2012; magazyn 10:00 89 PLUS - Młodość Pasja Skauting - Dokąd zmierzam; magazyn 10:15 Studio 5-10-15 10:35 Kogutto - odc. 7; magazyn muzyczny 11:00 Doctor Who - Świąteczna Inwazja; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 12:05 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Sposób na baraninę 12:25 Zwierzęta świata - Serce lwicy cz.1 (Heart Of A Lioness); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 13:00 Wiadomości 13:25 ZAP - szybki magazyn popkulturalny; magazyn 13:45 Od przedszkola do Opola - Robert Rozmus 14:20 Skarby Damaszku - odc. 1 (Il Tesoro di Damasco 1); serial kraj prod.Włochy (1998) 16:10 Studencki Festiwal Piosenki - 42. S.F.P. - "Dziękuję za wypowiedź" - zespół Raz Dwa Trzy i goście; koncert 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 3; serial TVP 17:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 4; serial TVP 18:10 Sąsiedzi - Sposób na tremę; serial komediowy TVP 18:35 Opole 2006 na bis - K.Kowalewski, W.Gołas; koncert 18:55 Wieczorynka - Kaczor Donald przedstawia ; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1983) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:55 Rajd Dakar 2007 - kronika 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Gala Mistrzów Sportu 22:05 Orzeł (seria II) - odc. 7 (15); serial kraj prod.Dania, Islandia, Niemcy, Szwecja, Norwegia (2005) 23:10 Męska rzecz... - Zabawa w chowanego (Hide and Seek); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2000) 00:50 Duran Duran w Polsce; koncert 01:45 Kino nocnych marków - Puls miasta I - cz. 9; serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2002) 02:25 Kino nocnych marków - Puls miasta I - cz. 10; serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2002) 03:15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:10 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygody Kota Filemona - Zegar z kukułką 06:50 Smak Europy - Inżynier czasu ... 07:00 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 820 Podzieleni; telenowela TVP 08:00 M jak miłość - odc. 459; serial TVP 08:50 Śniadanie z Dwójką w tym: Panorama ok.9:45; 10:40 i Pogoda ok. 9:15; 10:15; 10:45 10:45 W łonie matki - odc.1 (In the womb); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 11:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 277 Jesienna burza; serial TVP 12:30 Ewolucja życia - Człowiek 5/5 (Journey of Life. Human Life.); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 13:25 Niesforne aniołki seria II - odc.5; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 14:00 Familiada ; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 822 Pomoc domowa; telenowela TVP 15:00 Sylwester pod Dobrą Gwiazdą - Wrocław 2006/2007 (2) 15:40 Święta wojna - Bercik sam w domu 16:10 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 33; serial komediowy TVP 16:40 Podróże z żartem - Kuba ; program rozrywkowy 17:45 Program lokalny 18:15 Kabaretowe kawałki - (9) 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Pogoda 19:10 Od ucha do ucha - Ucz się Jasiu; program satyryczny 19:20 Album rodzinny cz.1 (Family Album part 1); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1994) 20:50 Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju przedstawia - Wszystko co najlepsze (wieczór 1) 21:45 Słowo na niedzielę 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport Telegram 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Mocne Kino - Oddział Delta 3: śmiertelna gra (Delta Force 3: the killing game); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1991) 00:05 Brutalna prawda (The hard truth); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1994) 01:45 Sędziowie z Queens - odc. 1/13; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2003) 02:25 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 06:25 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 53; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Etniczne klimaty; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Auto-Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Niepokorni - Andrzej Michałowski; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda; STEREO 09:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Czym żyje Polska ; STEREO 10:00 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Niepokorni - Stanisław Markowski; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Czym żyje świat; STEREO 10:55 Niepokorni - Zbigniew Kupisiewicz; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Muzea sztuki na świecie - Muzeum Rodina w Paryżu (Art Museums of the world); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Czym żyje Polska ; STEREO 12:00 Polki nad Londynem; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Niepokorni - Adam Borowski; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Czym żyje świat; STEREO 13:00 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Czym żyje Polska ; STEREO 14:00 Auto-Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 54; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:45 Pogoda; STEREO 15:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Czym żyje Polska - Czym żyje Polska 8; STEREO 15:55 Niepokorni - Antoni Grabarczyk; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Muzea sztuki na świecie - Muzeum Rodina w Paryżu (Art Museums of the world); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:00 Niepokonani; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Kultura TVP; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Oczy znad Wołgi; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO 20:45 Co dalej z tobą, Karolinko?; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:45 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:05 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 54; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Polki nad Londynem; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Reportaż ściśle jawny - Zabójczy promil; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Co dalej z tobą, Karolinko?; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Kurier; STEREO 01:10 Pogoda; STEREO 01:10 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 06:35 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 07:05 Tutenstein - serial animowany 07:30 Hugo - program dla dzieci 07:55 Pasjonaci - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:40 Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki - serial przygodowy reż. David Grossman, USA 1997 09:35 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 10:30 Nowe przygody Pippi Langstrump - film familijny reż. Ken Annakin, wyk. Tami Erin, David Seaman, Cory Crow, Eileen Brennan, Dennis Dugan, Dianne Hull, George DiCenzo USA 1988 12:30 Czarodziejki - serial obyczajowy reż. Shannen Doherty, Gilbert Adler i inni, USA 1998 13:25 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 14:20 'Hell's Kitchen' od kuchni - reality show 15:45 Eureko, ja to wiem! - teleturniej 16:45 Sheena - serial przygodowy USA 2001 17:45 Rodzina nie do poznania - reality show 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Grasz czy nie grasz - teleturniej 20:30 Na lewo od windy - komedia reż. Edouard Molinaro, wyk. Fanny Cottençon, Pierre Richard, Emmanuelle Béart, Richard Bohringer Francja 1988 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:30 Odwet - thriller reż. Tony Scott, wyk. Anthony Quinn, Kevin Costner, Madeleine Stowe, Tomas Milian USA 1990 00:35 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02:35 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 06:15 Telesklep 07:55 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:30 Superniania: Rodzina państwa Witkowskich - reality show 11:25 Tajniacy - serial sensacyjny odc. 4/16 USA 2003 12:25 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 736-738 Polska 2003 14:10 Maraton uśmiechu: Grzegorz Miecugow, Bogdan Rymanowski, Łukasz Grass - program rozrywkowy 14:40 Hela w opałach: Na dachu - serial komediowy odc. 2/16 Polska 2006 15:10 Pokojowe rewolucje - magazyn poradnikowy 15:40 Siłacze 7 - Strongcup - program rozrywkowy 16:50 Pascal: po prostu gotuj: Przysmaki z grilla - magazyn kulinarny 17:25 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport - program informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Niania: Frania numer dwa - serial komediowy odc. 23 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 20:40 Kryminalni: Pozdrowienia z Hamburga - serial kryminalny odc. 59 reż. Piotr Wereśniak, Ryszard Zatorski, Polska 2004 21:45 List w butelce - dramat obyczajowy reż. Luis Mandoki, wyk. Kevin Costner, Robin Wright Penn, Paul Newman, John Savage USA 1999 00:15 Mój brat Kain - thriller reż. Brian de Palma, wyk. John Lightgow, Lolita Davidovich, Steven Bauer, Frances Sternhagen, Gregg Henry, Tom Bower, Mel Harris USA 1992 02:00 Telesklep 02:20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02:40 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVN 7 06:20 Telesklep 08:20 Dla Ciebie wszystko - program rozrywkowy 09:35 Ben Hur - dramat historyczny odc. 1/2 reż. William Wyler, wyk. Charlton Heston, Stephen Boyd, Jack Hawkins, Haya Harareet USA 1959 11:25 Ben Hur - dramat historyczny odc. 2 ost. reż. William Wyler, wyk. Charlton Heston, Stephen Boyd, Jack Hawkins, Haya Harareet USA 1959 13:45 Siostrzyczki - serial komediowy odc. 13/22 reż. Gerry Cohen (I), Sheldon Epps, Gary Halvorson, Steve Zuckerman, Shelley Jensen, USA 2002 14:15 Siostrzyczki - serial komediowy odc. 14/22 reż. Gerry Cohen (I), Sheldon Epps, Gary Halvorson, Steve Zuckerman, Shelley Jensen, USA 2002 14:45 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:15 Moja krew - program rozrywkowy 16:15 Agent przyszłości - serial SF odc. 14/16 USA 2003 17:10 Mistrz kierownicy ucieka 2 - komedia sensacyjna reż. Hal Needham, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Jackie Gleason, Jerry Reed, Sally Field, Mike Henry, Pat McCormick, Paul Williams USA 1977 19:10 Kochane kłopoty - serial obyczajowy odc. 2/22 reż. Lesli Linka Glatter, USA 2000 20:10 Wirus - film sensacyjny reż. John Murlowski, wyk. Bruce Boxleitner, Megan Gallagher, Lin Shaye, Dan Lauria USA 2001 22:05 Ognisty podmuch - dramat sensacyjny reż. Ron Howard, wyk. Robert De Niro, Kurt Russell, William Baldwin, Jennifer Jason Leigh, Donald Sutherland, Scott Glenn, Rebecca De Mornay USA 1991 00:45 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 590; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:20 Plebania - odc. 591; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:45 Plebania - odc. 592; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:05 Plebania - odc. 593; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Ulubione święta.Pastorałki Andrzeja Cierniewskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 08:35 Święta wojna - "Kot w butach" ; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Mówi się ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Trzy Szalone Zera - odc.10 - Zniknięcie (.) kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Z herbem w nazwisku - Branicki herbu Korczak; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:15 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Szycie na gorąco - pilot serialu; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Szycie na gorąco - odc. 1/3 Nowa lokatorka; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Feridun Erol; wyk.:Iga Cembrzyńska, Tomasz Dedek, Małgorzta Potocka, Ewa Złotowska, Maciej Damięcki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Zimowych wspomnień smak; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Okazja - odc. 18 - Urodziny Wieśka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 265 Niewidoczne zagrożenie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Salon kresowy - Maestro z ulicy Sapiehy; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Dzika Polska - Gęsi cudowna podróż.; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Zajaskrawieni; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Karnawał z muzyką wiedeńską; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Pamiętaj o mnie ; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Mieć wiedzę - nie wiedzieć; program prof.Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Kanał Stalina; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 412; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc.21 - Lodowe królestwo; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Dobranocka - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc.22 - Niegrzeczna przygoda; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:05 Ballady jazzowe Tomasza Stańki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 Gala Mistrzów Sportu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Ojciec królowej; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Polska (1979); reż.:Wojciech Solarz; wyk.:Anna Seniuk, Mariusz Dmochowski, Ignacy Machowski, Jan Englert, Dorota Pomykała, Ludwik Benoit, Edmund Fetting, Wieńczysław Gliński, Emil Karewicz, Gustaw Lutkiewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 412; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc.21 - Lodowe królestwo; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc.22 - Niegrzeczna przygoda; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Gala Mistrzów Sportu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Ojciec królowej; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Polska (1979); reż.:Wojciech Solarz; wyk.:Anna Seniuk, Mariusz Dmochowski, Ignacy Machowski, Jan Englert, Dorota Pomykała, Ludwik Benoit, Edmund Fetting, Wieńczysław Gliński, Emil Karewicz, Gustaw Lutkiewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Zimowych wspomnień smak; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Okazja - odc. 18 - Urodziny Wieśka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Kultura 09:05 Opowieść o Czarodziejskim flecie (The Magic Flute); opera kraj prod.Kanada (2002); reż.:Barbara Willis Sweete; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Dziennik pisany pod wulkanem; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Klasyka filmowa - Każdy młody mężczyzna (Každý mladý muž); komedia kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1965); reż.:Pavel Jurácek; wyk.:Pavel Landovský, Jaromír Hanzlík, Václav Havel, Vladimír Hrabánek, Ladislav Jakim, Jan Kotva; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kulig; program rozrywkowy kraj prod.Polska (1968); reż.:Stanisław Kokesz; wyk.:Bogumił Kobiela; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Lalka - Ciąg dalszy pamiętnika starego subiekta odc.7; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1977); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Na weekend ; magazyn kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Kino lektur szkolnych - Zemsta kraj prod.Polska (1956); reż.:Antoni Bohdziewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:35 Raj - Koncert. Armia; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Korzenie kultury - W tonacji Jidysz /cz.1/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Korzenie Kultury - reportaż - Nina Stiller; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Korzenie kultury - W tonacji Jidysz /cz.2/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Muzyka kościołów świata - Muzyka wyznania Mojżeszowego; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Korzenie kultury - W tonacji Jidysz /cz.3/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Cracow Klezmer Band; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 20:30 Panorama kina światowego - Kumple (Buddy); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Norwegia (2003); reż.:Morten Tyldum; wyk.:Nicolai Cleve Broch, Aksel Hennie, Pia Tjelta; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:10 Trzeci punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Więcej niż fikcja - Pociąg do Seulu (Seoul Train); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:30 Strefa - Bob Marley - Rebel Music (Rebel Music: The Bob Marley Story); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 01:20 Kino nocne - Balanga kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Lukasz Wylężałek; wyk.:Jacek Pałucha, Paweł Fesołowicz, Jan Tesarz, Marcin Troński, Maciej Kozłowski, Zofia Merle, Sława Kwaśniewska, Stanisława Celińska, Cezary Pazura, Piotr Gąsowski; Dozwolone od lat 18 02:40 Malta 2005 - Armia - koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Zakończenie programu Canal + 07:00 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 Szklana góra - film obyczajowy reż. Paweł Komorowski, wyk. Ludwik Pak, Maria Wachowiak, Magda Celówna, Beata Tyszkiewicz Polska 1960 09:30 Genesis - film dokumentalny reż. Claude Nuridsany, Marie Pérennou, wyk. Sotigui Kouyaté Francja/Włochy 2004 10:50 Mąż idealny - komedia romantyczna reż. Glenn Gordon Caron, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Jay Mohr, Kevin Bacon, Olympia Dukakis, Illeana Douglas, Kevin Dunn, Anne Twomey USA 1997 12:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 13:05 Kapelusz z balonów - film dokumentalny reż. A.G. Vermouth, wyk. Charlie Eckert, Addi Somekh USA 2005 14:05 Premiera Najświetniejsze hotele świata - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 reż. Olivier Carreras, Francja 2005 14:40 Tylko mnie kochaj - komedia romantyczna reż. Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Maciej Zakościelny, Agnieszka Grochowska, Agnieszka Dygant, Grażyna Szapołowska Polska 2006 16:20 Deser Bądź cicho - film krótkometrażowy 16:50 Przetrwać święta - komedia romantyczna reż. Mike Mitchell, wyk. Ben Affleck, James Gandolfini, Christina Applegate, Catherine O'Hara USA 2004 18:25 Drobnostka zwana morderstwem - komedia sensacyjna reż. Richard Benjamin, wyk. Judy Davis, Jonathan Jackson, Chelcie Ross, Cynthia Stevenson USA 2006 20:00 Pan życia i śmierci - dramat sensacyjny reż. Andrew Niccol, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Jared Leto, Bridget Moynahan, Shake Tukhmanyan Francja/USA 2005 22:05 Różne twarze Eminema - film dokumentalny reż. Mike Corbera, wyk. USA 2004 23:25 Premiera Piła II - thriller reż. Darren Lynn Bousman, wyk. Donnie Wahlberg, Shawnee Smith, Tobin Bell, Franky G. USA 2005 01:05 Gwiezdne wojny: Nowa nadzieja - film SF reż. George Lucas, wyk. Mark Hamill, Harrison Ford, Carrie Fisher, Alec Guinness, Peter Cushing, Kenny Baker, Peter Mayhew USA 1977 03:10 Wonderland - dramat obyczajowy reż. James Cox, wyk. Lisa Kudrow, Val Kilmer, Christina Applegate, Kate Bosworth USA/ Kanada 2003 05:00 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 05:30 Podwójna gra - thriller reż. D.J. Caruso, wyk. Matthew McConaughey, Al Pacino, Rene Russo, Armand Assante USA 2005 HBO 06:30 Odkrycie profesora Krippendorfa - komedia reż. Todd Holland, wyk. Richard Dreyfuss, Jenna Elfman, Natasha Lyonne, Gregory Smith USA 1998 08:00 Król słońca - komedia romantyczna reż. Tomas Villum Jensen, wyk. Nikolaj Lie Kaas, Birthe Neumann, Thomas Bo Larsen, Lotte Andersen Dania 2005 09:25 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 09:50 Świąteczna rubryka - komedia romantyczna reż. Farhad Mann, wyk. Dina Meyer, David Sutcliffe, April Telek, Kyle Cassie USA/Kanada 2005 11:15 Nie wracaj w te strony - dramat obyczajowy reż. Wim Wenders, wyk. Sam Shepard, Jessica Lange, Tim Roth, Gabriel Mann Francja/Niemcy/USA 2005 13:15 Kontrakt przedmałżeński - komedia romantyczna reż. Shiraz Jafri, wyk. Sunil Malhotra, Lisa Ray, Kal Penn, Asrani USA 2004 14:50 Porządna kobieta - komedia obyczajowa reż. Mike Barker, wyk. Helen Hunt, Scarlett Johansson, Tom Wilkinson, Joseph Fiennes Wlk. Brytania/ Włochy/ USA/ Luksemburg/ Hiszpania 2004 16:20 Tajemnica wyspy skarbów - film familijny reż. Michael Hurst, wyk. Beth Allen, Nicko Vella, John Callen Nowa Zelandia 2004 17:45 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 18:15 Czarna książeczka - komedia romantyczna reż. Nick Hurran, wyk. Brittany Murphy, Holly Hunter, Kathy Bates, Ron Livingston USA 2004 20:00 Premiera V 2006 Concert - koncert 21:00 HBO na stojaka! Przeboje 2006 - program rozrywkowy odc. 1 22:00 HBO bez cenzury. Premiera: Brzozowa 51 - film dokumentalny reż. Doug Block, wyk. Niemcy/USA 2005 23:30 Reguły sztuki - film sensacyjny reż. Bryan Goeres, wyk. William Baldwin, Ed Lauter, Abel Folk, Ellen Pompeo Hiszpania 2004 01:05 Wykolejony - thriller reż. Mikael Hafström, wyk. Clive Owen, Jennifer Aniston, Vincent Cassel, Melissa George USA 2005 02:50 Zachować twarz - komedia obyczajowa reż. Alice Wu, wyk. Joan Chen, Jessica Hecht, Michelle Krusiec, Lynn Chen USA 2004 04:25 Czarna książeczka - komedia romantyczna reż. Nick Hurran, wyk. Brittany Murphy, Holly Hunter, Kathy Bates, Ron Livingston USA 2004 Canal + Film 07:00 Pat Metheny na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Montrealu, rok 2005 - koncert 08:00 Zidane - portret z XXI wieku - film dokumentalny reż. Douglas Gordon, Philippe Parreno, wyk. Francja/Islandia 2006 09:35 Joey II - serial komediowy odc. 12 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 10:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 10:10 Kosmiczne projekcje 3000 - komedia SF reż. Jim Mallon, wyk. Trace Beaulieu, Michael J. Nelson, Jim Mallon, Kevin Murphy USA 1996 11:25 Wigilijny show - komedia reż. Richard Donner, wyk. Bill Murray, Karen Allen, John Forsythe, David Johansen USA 1988 13:05 Deser Kosmiczny raj - film krótkometrażowy 13:25 Tygrysy murawy - komedia reż. Jesse Dylan, wyk. Will Ferrell, Robert Duvall, Kate Walsh, Mike Ditka USA 2005 15:00 Zgadnij kto - komedia romantyczna reż. Kevin Rodney Sullivan, wyk. Bernie Mac, Ashton Kutcher, Zoe Saldana, Judith Scott USA 2005 16:45 Anioły w mieście - film familijny reż. Andy Wolk, wyk. Peter Falk, Katey Sagal, Tammy Blanchard, Seann Gallagher USA 2004 18:15 Miłość buja w obłokach - komedia romantyczna reż. Rémi Bezançon, wyk. Vincent Elbaz, Marion Cotillard, Gilles Lellouche, Elsa Kikoine Francja 2005 20:00 Trzy pogrzeby Melquiadesa Estrady - western reż. Tommy Lee Jones, wyk. Tommy Lee Jones, Barry Pepper, Julio Cedillo, Dwight Yoakam USA/Francja 2005 22:00 Mechanik - thriller reż. Brad Anderson, wyk. Christian Bale, Jennifer Jason Leigh, Aitana Sánchez-Gijón, John Sharian Hiszpania 2004 23:40 Drapieżcy - horror reż. Antonia Bird, wyk. Guy Pearce, Robert Carlyle, David Arquette, Jeremy Davies Czechy/ Wlk. Brytania/ USA 1999 01:20 Piła II - thriller reż. Darren Lynn Bousman, wyk. Donnie Wahlberg, Shawnee Smith, Tobin Bell, Franky G. USA 2005 02:55 Półmrok - thriller reż. Craig Rosenberg, wyk. Demi Moore, Henry Ian Cusick, Beans El-Balawi, Kate Isitt Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania 2006 04:45 Bliźniaczki - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ben Sombogaart, wyk. Nadja Uhl, Thekla Reuten, Sina Richardt, Julia Koopmans Holandia/ Luksemburg 2002 Canal + Sport 06:45 Deser Ucieczka - film krótkometrażowy 07:00 Futbol amerykański NFL Game Day - magazyn sportowy 07:30 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz Partizan Belgrad - DKV Joventut Badalona 09:30 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz Le Mans Sarthe Basket - Efes Pilsen Stambuł 11:30 Koszykówka NBA Action - magazyn sportowy 12:00 Koszykówka NBA: Mecz San Antonio Spurs - Dallas Mavericks 14:15 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 15:05 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz Prokom Trefl Sopot - Olympiacos Pireus 17:20 Futbol amerykański NFL Game Day - magazyn sportowy 17:50 Wulkan - film katastroficzny reż. Mick Jackson, wyk. Tommy Lee Jones, Anne Heche, Gaby Hoffmann, Don Cheadle, Jaqueline Kim, Keith David USA 1997 19:40 Koszykówka NBA: Mecz San Antonio Spurs - Dallas Mavericks 21:55 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Real Saragossa - FC Sevilla 00:00 Ostre słówka - komediodramat reż. Mike Binder, wyk. Joan Allen, Kevin Costner, Erika Christensen, Keri Russell USA/Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania 2005 02:00 Koszykówka NBA: Mecz Chicago Bulls - Detroit Pistons 04:45 Wiosła w dłoń - komedia przygodowa reż. Steven Brill, wyk. Dax Shepard, Matthew Lillard, Seth Green, Antony Starr USA 2004 Ale kino! 08:00 Ewa chce spać - komedia reż. Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk. Barbara Kwiatkowska, Stanisław Mikulski, Ludwik Benoit, Roman Kłosowski Polska 1958 09:45 Zbliżenia: Leonardo DiCaprio - film dokumentalny 10:20 Synowie wojny - film krótkometrażowy 10:50 Kolor pieniędzy - dramat sensacyjny reż. Martin Scorsese, wyk. Paul Newman, Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio, Tom Cruise, Helen Shaver USA 1986 12:55 Królestwo demonów - dramat obyczajowy reż. Julien Temple, wyk. Linus Roache, John Hannah, Samantha Morton, Emily Woof Wlk. Brytania 2000 15:05 ale krótkie! 3 minuty i mniej - filmy krótkometrażowe 15:45 Charlotte Gray - dramat wojenny reż. Gillian Armstrong, wyk. Cate Blanchett, Billy Crudup, Michael Gambon, James Fleet Niecmy/ Australia/ Wlk. Brytania 2001 17:55 Blaze - dramat biograficzny reż. Ron Shelton, wyk. Paul Newman, Lolita Davidovich, Jerry Hardin, Gailard Sartain USA 1989 20:00 Rewanż - thriller reż. Ken Cameron, wyk. Mary Tyler Moore, Edward Asner, Denis Arndt, Frederic Lahne USA 1996 21:35 Przeboje i podboje - komedia romantyczna reż. Stephen Frears, wyk. John Cusack, Iben Hjejle, Jack Black, Todd Louiso USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2000 23:35 ale mocne! Teksańska masakra piłą mechaniczną - horror reż. Marcus Nispel, wyk. Jessica Biel, Jonathan Tucker, Erica Leerhsen, Eric Balfour USA 2003 01:20 Buffalo Soldiers - komediodramat reż. Gregor Jordan, wyk. Joaquin Phoenix, Ed Harris, Scott Glenn, Anna Paquin Niemcy/ Wlk. Brytania 2001 03:00 Osa - film krótkometrażowy 03:30 Zbliżenia: Julia Roberts - film dokumentalny Eurosport 08:30 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oberhofie (Niemcy) - sprint kobiet 09:30 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Mariborze (Słowenia) - slalom gigant kobiet, 1. przejazd 10:30 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Adelboden (Szwajcaria) - slalom gigant mężczyzn, 1. przejazd 11:30 Biegi narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Val di Fiemme (Włochy) - bieg na 15 km techniką klasyczną 12:30 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Mariborze (Słowenia) - slalom gigant kobiet, 2. przejazd 13:15 Kombinacja norweska Zawody Pucharu Świata w Schonach (Niemcy) - bieg na 15 km 13:45 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Adelboden (Szwajcaria) - slalom gigant mężczyzn, 2. przejazd 14:15 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oberhofie (Niemcy) - sprint mężczyzn 15:45 Tenis ziemny Turniej ATP w Doha (Katar) - finał 17:30 Biegi narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Val di Fiemme (Włochy) - bieg mężczyzn na 30 km techniką klasyczną 18:30 Biegi narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Val di Fiemme (Włochy) - bieg na 15 km techniką klasyczną 19:00 Skoki narciarskie Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Bischofshofen (Austria) - kwalifikacje 20:30 Rzutki Mistrzostwa Świata w Frimley Green (Wielka Brytania) - 1. dzień 22:00 Rajdy terenowe Rajd Dakar - 1. etap: Lizbona - Portimao 22:30 Fight Club: Best of 2006 - magazyn sportów walki 00:30 Skoki narciarskie Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Bischofshofen (Austria) - kwalifikacje 01:30 Rajdy terenowe Rajd Dakar - 1. etap: Lizbona - Portimao Polsat Sport 07:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej ATP w Adelajdzie - mecz półfinałowy 11:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej Watsons Water Champions Challenge w Hongkongu - mecz finałowy 13:00 K.O. TV - magazyn bokserski 13:30 Gillette World Sport - magazyn sportowy 14:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 14:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Polska Liga Siatkówki - mecz Skra Bełchatów - Wkręt-Met Domex AZS Częstochowa 17:00 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 17:55 Koszykówka mężczyzn Dominet Bank Ekstraliga - mecz Anwil Włocławek - Sokołów Znicz Jarosław 20:00 Piłka nożna Puchar Francji - mecz 1/32 finału 22:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn Liga hiszpańska - mecz Real Madryt - DKV Joventut Badalona 00:00 Piłka nożna Puchar Francji - mecz 1/32 finału National Geographic Channel 08:00 Ukryte zakątki: Wyspa psów dingo - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Robale z piekła rodem: Pole bitwy - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Robale z piekła rodem: Rządy robali - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Jean Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Podwodne skarby Ameryki - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Drapieżniki w raju - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Dom ze śmieci - film dokumentalny 13:00 Prawda i fikcja w Hollywood: Katastrofy na morzu - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Prawda i fikcja w Hollywood: Pościgi samochodowe - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Pożar na stacji Kings Cross - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Czołowe zderzenie w powietrzu - film dokumentalny 17:00 Niegrzeczne lwy - film dokumentalny 18:00 Premiera Taniec z gwiazdami w Azji - film dokumentalny 19:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Lwy - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Prawda i fikcja w Hollywood: Siły natury - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Premiera Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Stygmaty - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Zwariowana nauka - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 23:30 Zwariowana nauka - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 00:00 Mnich kung-fu - film dokumentalny 01:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Stygmaty - serial dokumentalny Discovery Channel 06:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok kajakiem - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 07:00 Wojny na złomowisku - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 08:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Snohvit - gaz z Arktyki - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Auto dla każdego: Brzydula - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Superjazda: Hammer - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Amerykański chopper: Liberty Bike - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok kajakiem - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 13:00 Wojny na złomowisku - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 14:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Snohvit - gaz z Arktyki - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wybuchająca toaleta - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 17:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 18:00 Odkrycie nowego grobowca w Egipcie - film dokumentalny 19:00 W obliczu katastrofy: Floryda: Zachować czujność - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Dziś wybieram! - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Dziś wybieram! - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Dziś wybieram! - serial dokumentalny 23:00 O krok od śmierci: Spotkanie z rekinem - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Godzina zero: Terror w Tokio - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Prawdziwy horror: Wampiry - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Foose '69 - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Auto dla każdego: Dodge Dart - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Superjazda: Postrach na kołach - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Amerykański chopper: Liberty Bike - serial dokumentalny TVN 24 06:00 Skrót filmowy 06:10 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 06:30 Skrót filmowy 06:40 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 07:00 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 07:01 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Skrót informacji 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Gość poranny - wywiad 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:10 Debata 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:40 Firma - magazyn 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:45 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Nieruchomości - magazyn 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:10 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy 16:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 16:10 Kalejdoskop 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 17:15 Świat reporterów - magazyn reporterów 17:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 17:45 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 18:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:45 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 19:00 Skrót informacji 19:05 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 19:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 19:45 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 20:00 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 22:15 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 23:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 23:10 Kalejdoskop 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 00:30 Skrót filmowy 00:35 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 01:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 02:00 Skrót filmowy 02:05 Firma - magazyn 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 03:15 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 03:30 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 04:00 Skrót filmowy 04:10 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 05:00 Skrót filmowy 05:15 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 08:00 Real World v. Road Rules - reality show 09:00 Nowożeńcy - za kulisami stanu małżeńskiego 10:00 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 11:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 12:00 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 12:30 Mastermix - program muzyczny 14:00 Laguna Beach - reality show 16:00 Rap pakamera - magazyn hiphopowy 17:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 17:30 Najlepszy z najlepszych - sztuki walki w oku kamery 18:00 Little Talent Show - w pogoni za sławą 18:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 19:00 Laguna Beach - reality show 20:00 Miks muzyczny - największe hity 23:00 Miłość jest ślepa - randki w ciemno 23:30 Jackass - kultowe reality show 00:00 Dirty Sanchez - do pierwszej krwi 00:30 Strutter - talk show 01:00 PartyZone - klubowe rytmy 03:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków TV Trwam 08:00 Serwis informacyjny 08:20 Porady medyczne "Ważne zagadnienia w ortopedii dziecięcej: WRODZONA DYSPLAZJA STAWU BIODROWEGO 08:45 Muzyczne chwile 09:00 Program dla dzieci 09:30 "Świat Michała": Zazdrość i poczucie ważności - program edukacyjny 09:30 Reportaż dnia:" Pogotowie Tatrzańskie- słucham?" 10:00 Transmisja z Watykanu. Uroczystość Objawienia Pańskiego. Msza św. pod przewodnictwem Ojca św. Benedykta XVI 12:00 Rozmowy niedokończone "Stworzeni do miłości": MONIKA GRAJEWSKA 13:20 "Myśląc Ojczyzna"- felieton dr Marek Czachorowski 13:30 "Od lat zajmuję się obróbką kryształów" - reportaż 14:05 "Acre alarm dla Amazonii"- film misyjny 14:30 Rozmowy niedokończone "By odnowić oblicze ziemi": "Rodzina Kolatorów" ( 8.01.2006r.) 15:55 Noworoczny Koncert Kolęd z okazji 16.rocznicy przywrócenia Ordynariatu Polowego Wojska Polskiego i wręczenie Dyplomów "BENEMERENTI" - Transmisja z Katedry Polowej w Warszawie 18:00 Anioł Pański 18:05 Serwis informacyjny 18:10 Rozmowy niedokończone: Temat: Na co przeznaczyć fundusze z Unii Europejskiej - Goście: Grażyna Gęsicka - minister rozwoju regionalnego 19:30 Program dla dzieci: Spotkanie z Magdą Buczek - wieczorne modlitwy dzieci 20:00 Serwis informacyjny - wydanie główne 20:20 Modlitwa różańcowa- tajemnice radosne 20:50 "Zaczerpnij ze źródła"- przegląd Tygodnika Rodzin Katolickich "ŹRÓDŁO" - prof. dr hab. Janusz Kawecki 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski 21:20 Serwis informacyjny 21:40 "SENS ŻYCIA"- reportaż 21:55 "I TRZEJ KRÓLOWIE OD WSCHODU PRZYBYLI..." reportaż 21:10 " Szopki"- wystawa prac dzieci 22:15 " Pogotowie Tatrzańskie- słucham?" - reportaż 22:45 Świat w obrazach 23:00 RETRANSMISJA z Watykanu. Uroczystość Objawienia Pańskiego. - Msza św. pod przewodnictwem Ojca św. Benedykta XVI 01:00 Modlitwa "Anioł Pański" 01:10 Rozmowy niedokończone: Temat: Na co przeznaczyć fundusze z Unii Europejskiej - Goście: Grażyna Gęsicka - minister rozwoju regionalnego 02:30 Program dla dzieci: Spotkanie z Magdą Buczek - wieczorne modlitwy dzieci 03:00 Serwis informacyjny 03:20 Modlitwa różańcowa- tajemnice radosne 03:50 "Zaczerpnij ze źródła"- przegląd Tygodnika Rodzin Katolickich "ŹRÓDŁO" - prof. dr hab. Janusz Kawecki 04:00 Apel Jasnogórski 04:20 Serwis informacyjny 04:40 Noworoczny Koncert Kolęd z okazji 16.rocznicy przywrócenia Ordynariatu Polowego Wojska Polskiego i wręczenie Dyplomów "BENEMERENTI" - Retransmisja z Katedry Polowej w Warszawie 06:45 "SENS ŻYCIA"- reportaż 07:00 "I TRZEJ KRÓLOWIE OD WSCHODU PRZYBYLI..." reportaż 07:15 " Szopki"- wystawa prac dzieci 07:20 " Pogotowie Tatrzańskie - słucham?" - reportaż 07:50 Zakończenie programu Cartoon Network 06:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 07:00 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 08:00 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 09:00 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 09:30 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 10:00 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 11:00 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 12:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 13:30 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 14:00 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 15:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 16:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 16:30 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 17:00 Robotboy - serial animowany 18:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 18:30 Ben 10 - serial animowany 19:00 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 19:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 20:00 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 VIVA Hits Polska 13:00 VIVAMOVIE - tajemnice filmowego show biznesu 14:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:00 Shibuya - karaoke show 15:30 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 17:00 Big in America 2 - reality show 17:30 Parot 18:00 O co kaman - program muzyczny 19:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 20:00 Parot 20:30 Kocha, nie kocha 21:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 22:00 VIVA Hits Polska 23:00 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider HBO 2 06:30 Mąż doskonały; dramat obyczajowy USA 2004; reż.: Roger Young; wyk: Dean Cain, Sarah Brown 08:00 Światła sceny; film obyczajowy USA 2000; reż.: Nicholas Hytner; wyk: Amanda Schull, Susan Pratt 09:50 Prawda; thriller Kanada 2005; reż.: Timothy Bond; wyk: Stephanie Zimbalist, Thea Gill 11:20 Studio filmowe Formosa; komedia USA 2005; reż.: Noah Kadner; wyk: Jamieson Stern, Jessica Kiper 12:50 Sezon rezerwowych; komedia USA 2000; reż.: Howard Deutch; wyk: Keanu Reeves, Jon Favreau 14:45 I żyli długo i szczęśliwie; komedia Francja 2004; reż.: Yvan Attal; wyk: Charlotte Gainsbourg, Yvan Attal 16:30 Charlie i fabryka czekolady; film przygodowy USA 2005; reż.: Tim Burton; wyk: Johnny Depp, Freddie Highmore 18:25 Wszystko dla pieniędzy; komedia Francja 2004; reż.: Bertrand van Effenterre; wyk: Sylvie Testud, Bruno Putzulu 20:00 Blade: Mroczna Trójca; horror USA 2004; reż.: David Goyer; wyk: Wesley Snipes, Kris Kristofferson 21:50 Suspect Zero; thriller USA 2004; reż.: E. Elias Merhige; wyk: Aaron Eckhart, Ben Kingsley 23:30 Deadwood, odc. 9; serial obyczajowy USA 2005; reż.: Ed Bianchi; wyk: Timothy Olyphant, Ian McShane 00:20 Rick; dramat obyczajowy USA 2003; reż.: Curtiss Clayton; wyk: Bill Pullman, Aaron Stanford 01:50 Szemrany interes; komedia kryminalna Australia 2002; reż.: David Caesar; wyk: Bryan Brown, Toni Collette 03:25 Zobacz w HBO; magazyn filmowy 03:55 I żyli długo i szczęśliwie; komedia Francja 2004; reż.: Yvan Attal; wyk: Charlotte Gainsbourg, Yvan Attal 05:40 Na planie; magazyn filmowy Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Trwam z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku